Portions of the ground exhibit fluid characteristics. As a consequence, it is generally necessary to provide a solid surface, such as a foundation, before construction of a building. While a foundation may provide a more stable substructure than bare ground, the fluid properties of the ground may reduce the utility of the foundation. Fluctuations in soil conditions, such as heaving and settling, may cause the foundation to be disturbed from its original orientation. Fluctuations may also cause structural stresses within and damage to the foundation. These defects may be transferred to the superstructure, reducing the utility of the entire building.